These types of mounting devices are known for affixing a seat belt buckle to a seat frame of a vehicle seat via a rod, for example. For this purpose, a fitting is provided which is mounted on an element of the seat frame which is fixed to the seat part, the fitting being secured against rotation. As a result, the seat belt buckle, which is connected to the fitting via the rod, always remains in a certain angular position, so that locking a vehicle seat belt into the seat belt buckle is simplified for a driver of a vehicle.
These types of mounting devices having a fitting are usually situated on the side of the seat frame of the vehicle seat. The fitting is screwed to a mounting element by means of a screw, the mounting element being affixed, for example, to a rail of the seat frame. As a result, the seat belt buckle is mounted in a fixed position relative to the seat frame.
This type of mounting device is disclosed in EP 2 216 214 A1,for example, which provides that the seat belt buckle is connected to the fitting via a rod, the fitting being screwed to a mounting which is fixed to the seat part by means of a screw. In addition, lugs are provided on the fitting, one of the lugs engaging in a groove in the mounting which is fixed to the seat part, thus preventing rotation of the fitting. Additional lugs are intended to ensure that the fitting is installed with the correct side face on the mounting.
In German Offenlegungsschrift (Laid Open published Patent Application) DE 10 2006 043 161 A1 it is provided to mount the fitting on a slider, the slider being guided in a guide rail which is fixed to the vehicle, and the slider being carried along when the vehicle seat moves. The fitting and the seat belt buckle affixed thereto are also carried along, so that the seat belt buckle is always situated at a fixed distance relative to the driver, even when the vehicle seat is moved forward or backward on the rail. The fitting is affixed to the slider either directly, or via the coupling device by means of a screw.
A disadvantage of these approaches is that the fitting which holds the seat belt buckle is very difficult to mount on the seat frame. In particular during mounting, which often takes place only after the vehicle seat is installed, affixing is made difficult due to a screw, for example, since the space in the vehicle is then very limited, making it difficult to reach the screw with the appropriate tool. As a result, the installation time and effort are significantly increased. Furthermore, additional costs are incurred due to the required screwing means.
Moreover, additional elements are necessary on the fitting to ensure that the fitting is affixed to the mounting on the correct side face, which lengthens the manufacturing process for the fitting.
Another mounting device of this type is described in FR 2 945 500 A1, which provides for fixing a fitting, which is connectable to a seat belt buckle, to a mounting means in a rotation-free manner. The fitting has two clips, and the mounting means has two recesses into which the clips may be inserted, the recesses having a bayonette-like design. When the fitting undergoes torsion, the inserted clips twist in the recesses in such a way that they jam in the use position, thus securing the fitting against further rotation.